The Scry Hawk Order
Organisational Structure Leader: '''The Dodona Tree - An enormous sentient tree that is able to converse in a dead language via a humanoid face that can appear anywhere it likes on its bark. As it has grown it has incorporated other tress in the surrounding forest into its being. '''The Haruspex : Shanna - The only living Scry Hawk who can interpret the Dodona Tree and its wishes. Squadrons: '''Vultur, Strix, Lanius, Falco, Elanus - Comprised of as many members as The Dodona Tree or The Haruspex sees fit, there is no set leader in these squadrons and squadrons can be further split to maximise efficiency within. '''Individual Members: '''There is no hierarchy of membership below The Dodona Tree and the Haruspex. Individuals take on a signifier to be refered to. These signifies are used in conjunction with the Squadrons to identify membership groups. e.g. Strix - Bladedancer '''Tenants # The safety and survival of the Steadfast supersedes any precedent, edict or personal opinion. # Secrecy is paramount, it is the key to life and death. # Deception, confusion, spying, stealth and investigation are key when planning and executing an effective strategy. # Strive for the betterment of the self and the Steadfast through acts of justice. # You must not kill, hurt, or steal for personal profit or pleasure. # Fitness and combat skills must be maintained at an optimal level. # Arts and education should be enthusiastically perused to form a balanced, intelligent and enlightened mind. # Disputes between individual members are settled with a blood tithe with The Dodona Tree. # A traitor is considered to be someone who actively works against the protection of the Steadfast and/or the Order, and is punishable by death. The Cast The GMs Tesla/Drew Aaron The Glaives Anox of Aagar (Stumble) - Clumsy Glaive who Defends the Weak Blodwyn Vas Rosalez (Reaver) - Noble Glaive who Murders Jack The "Reaper" (Reaper) - A Graceful Glaive who Moves Like a Cat Kara Ruith (Weaver) - A Thaemic Glaive who Works Miracles Raza Shen Ruith - A Tough Glaive who Masters Weaponry Rokon Heleiflux (Live-Wire) - A Resiliant Glaive who Wields Dangerous Cyphers Xanitus Me'eko (Sparrow) - An Opportunistic Galive who Controls Beasts The Jacks Adahn (Enkidu) - Varjellen Jack who Reforges Completely Jarvis McEvoston (Umbra) - A Mutant Jack who Dances in Shadows Siggans Denov (Phantom) - An Outlaw Jack who Fights Dirty Thaddeus Piazzi (Deadline) - A Mad Jack who Exists in Two Places at Once Winston Perch (Puppeteer) - Naive Jack who Crafts Illusions Zemli Etjak (Envoy) - Seductive Jack who Commands Mental Powers The Nanos Amper - Mystical Nano who Talks to Machines Drago Athana (Drake) - An Immortal Nano who Rides the Lightning Hibiki Filadoxis (Copycat) - Symbiotic Nano who Steals Faces Isolde Boreas (Chirone) - A Clever Nano who Wears a Sheen of Ice Kaizhu Vlorvaldorax (Dark Judge) - A Guldspar Nano who Delves the Datasphere Sardonus Flax (Decree) - Strong-Willed Nano who Metes out Justice Savoy Zahe - A Perceptive Nano who Sees Beyond Vitae Conduit Prototype V.1.3.0.0 (VCP) - An Artificially Intelligent Nano who Siphons Power Vera Allen (Vega) - Stealthy Nano who Explores Dark Places